1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a building board, particularly to a gypsum plasterboard, which is provided with a surface marking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gypsum plasterboards or other prefabricated building boards can be used for numerous purposes and are indispensible in construction work. The boards are made in large quantities and are offered for sale in predetermined, standardized sizes. Before they are placed, they must be cut to the required size and must be marked to indicate fixing points for receiving nails, screws or other fasteners. The measuring and marking work required for that purpose is rather complicated and time-consuming and must be carried out with reasonable care. Because the boards are often placed by unskilled workers these requirements often result in long delays in the work and, owing to errors in the preparatory work, in a consumption of more boards than would actually be required. Whereas building boards marked at individual fixing points have already been provided, said fixing point marks will be useful only when entire boards are placed in a standard manner, whereas the fixing point marks of such known boards do not facilitate the cutting of such boards to size or the fastening of boards which have been cut to size or the fastening of non-standard boards.